


Picture of you in my mind

by Minne_My



Category: Holby City
Genre: Art, Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Let a madman loose in a chapel and he draws his Venus. She doesn't find it quite so funny
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Kudos: 21





	Picture of you in my mind

_Take a picture_. _It'll last longer_ they used to say.

She sighed with irritation. It was a bloody mural all over the wall. She wouldn't confirm or deny how accurate it was, considering the Revered whatshisface had only had his imagination to go on. The news was all over the ward and her co-lead had followed a mocking Guy Self come to have a peek at her reclining naked body painted on the walls of a chapel by a madman.

'He used a body double of course.'

Bernie nodded gravely. She wasn't going to laugh until she was out of earshot. She shuffled her feet awkwardly. She had no reason to be there but her gaze lingered for a little longer.

'It's not bad' she said.

Serena shot her a withering glare.

'Don't tell me, you've got a degree in modern art as well?'

Bernie looked down and smiled. Serena tried not to feel miffed. Her co-lead sometimes surprised her with her knowledge of odd things.

'It's hardly a stick drawing.'

There was no way that anyone could draw Serena Campbell as a stick figure. The Reverend thingie was a dab hand at drawing curves. For a second, Bernie wished that she had a photographic memory. Then she felt guilty perving over what might be an accurate or not accurate portrayal of her co-lead's assets.

Serena huffed but Bernie knew that Serena wasn't entirely displeased with the depiction.

'I'll be on the ward when you're ready.'

Bernie turned on her heel, oblivious to Serena's gaze scorching her back. Her phone beeped. A text from Dom.

She stared at the picture. It was accompanied by a winking emoji. He'd visited the chapel. A reluctant twitch of the lips was her reaction.

 _Oh Dom you naughty boy_ she thought.


End file.
